Im in love with a fairy tale
by yaoimegusta
Summary: During the viking invasion England ( also known as Arthur kirkland )) falls for a young viking . Will they be able to be together ? Or will things turn out horribly wrong ? Only one way to find out , read through . Rated M for later chapters
1. First meetings

Arthur lay there , cold and broken , he had just received another beating from his elder brother .why ? because he was there thats why ."w-why ….i didn't ask for any of this !" he cried " o one day ill be a strong country , a and they will have to do what I say "

"Will you now ?~" a voice mocked from behind

"huh !?" despite the pain he was in , Arthur managed to turn around . His eyes widened in fear . The man he was looking upon was Denmark, well that was his country name , his human name was Mathias Kohlor .He was a tall well built man . It was fair to say he was handsome .His golden hair was extremely spiky . His eyes were the bluest blue that could be imagined , bluer then the ocean and sky combined .He was wearing a fur cloak around his neck to keep him warm along with a cream coloured T-shirt .He wore brown trousers similar to Arthurs .He smirked as he looked at Arthur , one of his hands on the handle of his axe that never left his side " aww did wittle England get another beating "he cooed mockingly .England just looked down saying nothing ."such a weakling " Denmark scoffed . That was the last straw , england snapped"You bastard "england growled gritting his teeth .Denmark couldn't believe his ears , how dare this little barn talk to him in such a way .He could not allow the younger man to get away with it …but he decided to give him one more chance ."What. !?" Denmark growled . This time england looked denmark square in the eye .

"I CALLED YOU A BASTARD " years of being stepped on had finally made England snap he was NOT going to take it anymore .Denmark raises his axe "LITTLE BRAT" he goes to hit england with the axe , but to Denmark's shock England gets up and blocks it with his sword ."Huh !?" Denmark is shocked , the younger man had never shown such resistance .The young mans defiance brings a smirk to Denmark's face "well well some ones feeling brave today " Denmark decides to play with his new toy and starts to put more weight on his axe to see how much the messy haired young man could take .England begins to pant " N NO MORE I IM GUNNER FIGHT !" , England skilfully spins out of the way , before lunging at the dane , sword in hand .The smirk widens on Denmark's face ,he laughs at the young man before knocking his sword out of his hands and knocking the younger man over . England stays he makes sure that he maintains eye contact with Denmark .Denmark goes to swing the axe across the younger mans neck ,but he stops just before touching him ."Huh . you're not the little wimp i thought you were "Denmarks smirks as he walks away .

"WAIT !" England shouts .Denmark turns round to look at the other .

"What , barn ? "Denmark questions .England staggers to his feet , wiping a little amount of blood off of his own chin .

"I -….I WANT YOU TO TRAIN ME " England shouts trying to sound confidant . Denmark burst out into a laughing fit

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT !? HAHAHAHA OH GOD T THATS TOO MUCH , YOURE A FUNNY LITTLE BARN ALRIGHT "Denmark chucks in hysterics ."IM NOT JOKING . I … I WANT YOU TO BE MY MENTOR " England shouts in anger . Denmark stops laughing and looks at England . He gets up and walks over to the younger man "hmm" He pounders as he looks the young man up and down ,"Alright ill train you , but lets make it clear , YOU DO AS I SAY , WHEN I SAY "Denmark warns .England's face lights up , he is shocked that denmark actually said yes."Yes i will promise "

Denmark looks at the island nation "From now on you'll be staying with me .Come on barn "he says as he begins to walk away not really caring if the other manages to catch up or run's over to the older man just about managing to catch up ."How far is you camp ?" England asks , he is struggling to keep up . The beating he got from scotland has seriously taken it out of him .

"stupid barn " Denmark sighs , realising the other is in pain .He picks England up throwing him over his shoulder " We will be there in a few minuets .

Once they reach camp Denmark puts england down . "sit barn "Denmark orders . England does as he is told and sits on a log next to a nervously looks over at two other men . One of them is norway .Norway has purple eyes and fair almost white hair , he is not much taller then england but he is a fierce fighter , he always has an emotionless look on his face .The other is Sweden …..out of all the nordics , sweden is the one england is most afraid of .Sweden is taller then denmark and always has a blank expression on his hair is the same colour as englands but is not as messy or as long .

"As long as you behave they will leave you alone "Denmark comforts as he sits next to england

"care t explain wy you brought th brt 'ere ? " sweden says to denmark sounding pissed off

" cuss he is now my underling and i will be training him " Denmark growls back at him

" Denmark! Sweden! no fighting ! …..i don't to stop another one of your fights "norway says emotionless as always

England just sits there watching ….he is getting more nervous by the minuet , there is something about norway that england is unsure off .but never the less he wants to get stronger and denmark is the only one who has shown interest in training him .

"fine fine , i wont fight him. /yet/ "Denmark scoffs "come here barn " he says gesturing to england .England complies and goes over to him .Denmark then drags him into a hut near by ."lets get those wound sorted out " denmark says with a smile .england is shocked . he didn't expect for denmark to be …well…..nice to him . He has always saw denmark as a vile barbarian that attacks his villages and kills his people .And now he's being NICE .Denmark was indeed a strange person .England lifts his shirt of , he isn't particually well muscled but he is skinny , his pale skin is covered in cuts and bruises . "wow! barn you really did get one heck of a beating didn't you ? "denmark sighs frowning a little ." don't worry ill do my best to ease you pain " .

" t thank you " England says with a slight blush on his face .

Denmark sees englands blushing face and smirks ,"c'mon barn lets get some sleep " denmark laughs and throws england over his shoulder .Denmark takes england to a hut , there are various animal skins piled over in the corner

" where do i sleep ?" england questions

"over there "Denmark points over to the piled up skins

"humpf ok then ….where you gunner sleep ?"

Denmark smirks and looks at him " next to you ~"

"W WHAT "Englands whole face goes bright red " IM NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU "

Denmark laughs "not with ! next too , little one you have been spending far too much time with france ~"

Englands face is still as red as a beet "humpf " england pouts and takes his cloak of before sitting down on the pile of skins .Denmark throws his own cloak of before lying down on the skins ."so barn , why did you ask ME out of all the warriors you know , to train you ?"Denmark asks with a smirk across his face

"Well every one else thinks im useless ….. there is always france but he's not as strong as you "England responds looking rather sad

"im sure thats not true barn . im sure your brothers care a lot about you "Denmark soothes

" i very much doubt that ! if they cared so much why do they always bloody beat me !?" england snaps back

Denmark sighs "….. i surpass you have a point there …"Denmark smiles "well you've got me now little one "

England blushes once more and pouts" im not little "

Denmark cant help but laugh at the younger mans response " what ever you say ~"

"HEY GIT ! IM 16 NOW SO IM NOT LITTLE AND IM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE "Arthur shouts pouting and crossing his arms stubbornly

Denmark smirks and winks at him "id be careful if i was you . you don't want to wake sweden up do ya ~"

England swallows hard and his eyes widen , he shakes his head quickly . the smirk on denmarks face widens and he laughs "then go to sleep then ~"

England nods and lies down quickly on the animal skin , soon he nods off , Not long after Mathias does the same


	2. Unexpected realisation

Arthur awoke early the next morning . He never really managed to sleep well in some one elses hut, so it was needless to say he was a little tired .Arthur sighed as he looked over at the snoring dane . The taller blonde didn't seem as scary when he slept ….In fact the other male didn't seem very scary at all , well at least not to Arthur, Not any more . The Dane was still in a deep sleep, snoring and babbling as arthur began to stand and even get him self ready for another day .

The younger blonde swallowed hard as he looked out of the hut .The Norwegian and the swede appeared to be up already , and were currently organising their men for something , Something that would certainly be no good . Arthur had never really felt easy around the Norwegian , there was something …off about him . Arthur was sure the purple eyed man had magic ! However he didn't really intend to be close enough to find out for sure . By the time Arthur had finally got his courage up enough to walk out , the dane was already awake , standing , And slowly advancing towards the shaggy haired blonde englishmen . Mathias leaned in stealthily and whispered in the Brits ear- "" Gut Morgen Barn "- Arthur jumped almost out of his skin before spinning on his heels to look up at the viking - " G GIT ! "-he growled out, baring his teeth slightly - " that wasn't fucking funny ! " -he scoffed lightly whilst regaining his usual demeanour . The dane merely laughed at the younger's reaction - " Hah , you are still such a barn ! " -Arthur cocked his head , barn ? what the bloody hell did that mean ?! Oh well , he didn't really care too much at the moment, there were more important things on his mind " Training "-Arthur said bluntly - " when are we getting to it ? " -His sparkling emerald eyes showed a determined and impatient glint with in them . Arthur wanted to be strong , and no matter what he would be . Mathias rolled his eyes as he looked down sternly at the englishmen infront of him - " When /I/ decide "-his tone was harsh , making sure the other would know not to question him . He hated questions , too much thought involved - " First of all i want to get to know you a little better " -he allowed his usual happy, carefree grin to fall back into place on his face -" Come on , we are going out riding " -he didn't wait for the younger to respond , instead he simply just grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the horses that were tied down to the branch of a old willow tree .Arthur gulped as he looked over the horses , they were giant well built beasts , much bigger then his own horse . Mathias couldn't help but smirk at his underlings reaction , the little barn was just too cute at times . The Dane swiftly and skill fully jumped onto the back of one of the biggest stallions, this was his prized beast , a brilliant war horse which he loved to have by his side in a battle . Arthur hated to admit it but the Dane looked so powerful on the back of the chestnut coloured stallion ."well , are you getting on ? Or do you think walking is a better idea ?"-the Dane teased lightly . Arthur groaned before getting on the back of the Danes horse ( with a small bit of struggle ). He was a little unsure of where to put his hands at first , however he eventually settled on having them wrapped around the other blondes waistline .

The danishmen smirked as he set the horse off on a fast pace . Arthur rolled his eyes at the danes lame attempt to unnerve him .Arthur was used to ridding , he had been on horse back since childhood .In fact he was better at riding then he was at walking , well thats what his mother used to say about him at least . Mathias eventually slowed his horse down once they got to the bank of a near by lake - " Get off barn " -he ordered before jumping off the horse him self . Despite his blunt tone he still offered the Brit a hand down ,However stubborn as ever Arthur refused the helping hand offered to him , instead getting off the tall stallion by his own might . Unluckily for him he ended up falling on his rear end - " I I ment to do that !"-Arthur insisted before scrambling up on to his feet . Denmark chuckled lightly before responding- " Sure ya did barn " -The sea eyed blonde walked over to the water before begging to strip of his clothing, layer by layer .Arthurs eyes widened at the site -" W what are you doing ! ?"-The englishmen felt the heat building up on his cheeks as he watched the dane slowly undress himself. The elder looked back at the other blonde- " Huh ? Oh i am going to clean my self in the lake , "-he couldn't help but smirk as he saw Arthur rosy coloured blush - " Oh and Arthur , you're blushing ~"-he said in a sing song voice before getting back to riding him self of his current unwanted clothing .

-The others comment didn't help the heat building up in Arthurs cheeks , he just got redder and redder, his usual pale complexion now covered in a pinkish red tone . The brit swallowed hard as he looked over at the dane's body , his muscles were well defined and his body was littered with small scars from his battles with other nations . Mathias was just about to remove his underwear ,when he saw the obviously uncomfortable looking brit .The spiky haired dane simply sighed before refraining in taking off his final piece of clothing " Come on , you cant bathe with your clothes on " -Mathias commented before getting into the luke warm water of the lake , not looking back as he spoke .

-Arthur shook his head furiously - "Nope ! I don't need to bathe , i did so earlier " -he quickly excused him self ….Not many people knew but ….Arthur could not not swim, as a result he was also terrified of water . -" Im rather happy just watching ." happy to just watch !? EH he sounded like a bloody damn pervert ! The rosy colour once more grew on his cheeks , not helping him in the slightest " Continue as you were " -He sat down by the lake whilst stroking the now grazing horses neck, no longer scared or even wary of the fine beast -

-Mathias smirked as a idea came into his got out of the water and threw Arthur over his shoulders before walking back into the water . He laughed loudly - " Hmm , come on brit , take a bath " -he dropped england straight into the water , the smirk never leaving his face . In Arthurs mind this had all happened in slow motion ,One second he was sitting on the bank , the next second he was struggling to stay a float in the cruel and unforgiving force of nature that is water . The lake was deep and Arthur was small . He struggled desperately for what felt for an eternity before the danishmen finally realised he was in trouble and grabbed him, pulling him out of the waters grasp -" G GIT !"-he spluttered out as he clinged desperately to the other male .- "Don't ever do that again !" -he demanded . Mathias frowned , he couldn't help but feel guilty .If he had known the island nation couldn't swim he would have never have did some thing so stupid . The dane sighed as he exited the water , Arthur still in his strong grip - " Its alright barn " -he mumbled out before setting him down on the river bank - " Ya know , i would never had guessed that a /Island / Nation couldn't swim "-he commented before taking the wet shirt of off the younger male . Arthurs body was nothing like the danes .It was slim and nicely shaped , however there wasn't much muscle to be found on him …However one similarity they did share was scars ….Arthurs body was covered in them , horrible deep ones at that . Denmark noted the pinkish coloured lines , but for now said nothing more about them .Now wasn't the time .- " Here you can wear my shirt " -he grabbed the cream shirt and gently placed it over the smilers head . It was baggy on the brit , hanging slightly from his shoulders and it went done to just above his knees , but for now at least, it would do him .

"Thank you " -Arthur grumbled under his breath stubbornly before standing up and shaking the excess water from his golden hair . He tilted his head before looking down at the dane who was still crouched on the ground - " What is danish for thank you ? " -he questioned , his face looking fairly serious with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

" Takk " -the other replied - " Simple , yet affective " -he smirked smugly , glad that he was finally teaching his underling how to speak the great and amazing language that was danish -

-Arthur rolled his eyes, commenting- " Sounds stupid to me " -he sighed lightly as he was getting on the back of the stallion (although he did have a bit of a struggle ..Why did the horse have to be so stupidly big !? ) .Denmarks senses came on full alert , unsure of what the brit would do next .For all he knew Arthur would ride off on Mathias's prize stallion ! . Arthur frowned as he saw the dane watching him much like a hawk - " Getting on or not ? " -Arthur forced a smile , trying to hide his the Danes apparent kind nature he was technically still the enemy, He had forcefully invaded Arthur's land and was even now black mailing his people. Mathias merely chuckled , blissfully unaware of the others thoughts. Getting on just infront of the brit and grabbing hold of the rains, Mathias clicked his tongue requesting the beast to walk on .-

As they swiftly rode back to the camp from which they had left previously , Arthur couldn't help but ask the question that had been nagging away at his brain since earlier on in the morning - " Earlier ….Norway and sweden were gathering their men up …..Why ?" He hoped that they wernt planning another raid on one of his villages , he hated to see his people hurt and killed .Over the last few months he had seen way too many people lose their lives to the Norwegian , swedish and danish vikings . Mathias frowned, not responding for a few minuets ,when he finally decided to speak , his voice was quiet , making the other listen closely and carefully - " One of your bigger brother's .Scotland is causing Norge some trouble , …So they are taking more men up to deal with him "-Both Mathias and Arthur stayed silent for a while . Scotland was in no way a great big brother, however it didn't stop Arthur from caring for his elder brother . Neither Arthur nor Iain ( Scotland )hated each other …..they just clashed too much . Iain's temper was short at the best of times , but ever since the viking invasion he had been a lot more …stressed lets say . Arthur let out a soft sigh before trying to relax through the rest of the gently rested his head against the Danes bare back, enjoying the warmth that was radiating of the elder .Right now he felt much like a cat laying out in the warm sun , relaxed and hard to ignore what he had just been knew all too well he couldn't change what would happen , so the best thing he could do is distance him self from the situation and hope that his brother didn't do anything stupid .

Mathias felt Arthur relax against him , something which caused a soft smile to spread across his all honestly he had never thought much of the brit until the other was either a very brave or very stupid person that would stand up to him , the nation of Denmark and the Brit was certainly not stupid, he knew that much On the other hand , Arthur was indeed a little too naive, something witch wouldn't usually bother the dane , however he had started to care for Arthur. The boy seemed to have little in his life worth defending and yet, he wouldn't go down with out a fight .When Mathias, Lukas and Berwald Invaded from the north they wanted to try and intimidate the british nation , forcing him to give up with out much hassle ..But thats not how things went down, Arthur single handedly took down five of the danes men before he was captured by Mathias ,And yet even when the dane had him tied up , Arthur had such a stubborn and determined look in his eyes .Of course it was easy to see these things when he looked back but at the time Mathias was over whelmed with his victory and to be honest drunk him self silly after catching the small Brit .There was a cool breeze in the air which caused the luscious green grass sway and twirl ,making them look as if they were a dancing ballet group .The sky was for once clear and the warm sun shone down on the two mens backs .By all standards it was a calm and lovely day . Of course Mathias was enjoying it , it was very different from the harsh Scandinavian weather he was used too . Although the Dane may have been having a nice day ,Arthur was cynical, Some thing would go wrong at some point he knew it. things never stayed clm in his land for long , something for which he blamed himself .In his own eyes he wasn't strong enough to pull his men together so that he couldn't keep a stable and safe home land .One day that would change though , he would be strong enough to keep his people happy .. he had too be .

Soon they had came back to the camp and the dane had got a change of clothes , White frilled shirt , blue over vest and a piece of rope that held his out fit together in the middle . Arthur by this time was realising he had absolutely nothing for himself to change into and onto of that he was still ringing wet - " Eh "-Arthur grunted out whilst pacing back and forth over and over .Why did the dane take so long to change ?

Back in side the hut Mathias was looking over at a small green rabbit with ..wings… That was it, he had been around the Norwigion way too long and had finally gone mental "Well …I must have drunk so much last week i am still intoxicated now ….Ja , thats it " He closed his eyes and started to count to ten " en, to, tre, fire, fem, seks, syv, otte, ni, ti. Ok, nu tingene skal være normal (one, two, three, four , five , six, seven, eight , nine , ten .Ok, now things have to be normal ) -He slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the winged animal was gone " Ah meget bedre (ah , much better ) -He said , speaking in his native tongue .

" Hey, viking boy , Why are you taking so long ?" -Arthur asked from behind , causing the dane to turn around .The second he did his crystal blue eyes widened tremendously, that mint green bunny was not only back , but was sitting on Arthurs shoulder - "Hvad fanden!? ( what the hell ?!)"He took a few steps back , how could a creature like that even be real !?. Arthur tilted his head to the side, not understanding what the other male was saying - " Mathias, If you could speak in english , that would be very welcomed "Arthur said a little cheekily , However the other being cheeky wasn't what the dane was thinking of - "There is a flying bunny on your shoulder ! "-he pointed he out completely merely looked to the side - " Yea i know, This is flying mint bunny, he visits me every day to make sure i am ok "-Arthur stated those words as if it was one of the most normal things in the whole world. The reason the Dane could see the Bunny was because the creature had decided the dane was no harm , thus deeming it safe to be seen by him.

Mathias kept his eyes firmly on the rabbit , his mouth slightly a jar with amazement .He shook his head once more just to make sure there was no chance that he was dreaming . Nope. Defiantly not, there was still a green rabbit there - "…..Eh ..Im not sure i even want to know any more" -he turned his gaze to the englishmen , wondering why the other hadn't changed, until he finally realised- " Ah ! You don't have any clothes of your own here ! Come on , we will go to the village you stay in and gather up your stuff" -he smiled as he walked out , trust axe attached to his belt as always " It wont take long on the horse " .

-Arthur frowned- " No"He didn't fully trust the dane yet, He couldn't take him back to one of his villages ! "I don't keep my clothes and personal effects within my villages any more. Im not sure when my villages and people could be attacked "-he said that line a littler bitterly , his gaze becoming a little intent on the danishmen- " I have a small home not far from here though, i will go now and come back later " -In Arthur's eyes that was not up for debate, the Dane was NOT coming to his home .He may be the danes apprentice , but he didn't trust him -" I will be back by night fall " -With that he rushed off , not waiting for Mathais's reply .

The spiky hair male pouted like a four year old who had his favourite toy taken away from him .Norway and The swede were up in Scotland , trying to sort Allister out , Iceland was back in Scandinavia and now Arthur had kept him , Meaning he was all alone ."Hehe "-He smirked lightly and picked his axe up .Looks like he would have to go find his own fun .


	3. Friction

By the time Arthur returned back to the camp site it was already dark out, and the only reason he could even get back was because of the tangy orange, yellow light coming from the camp fire . " Mathias ?"-Arthur called out, whilst his horse walked at his heel. "Where the he- "He was cut of by the Norwegian who had tackled him to the ground. Course Arthur wouldn't complain or fight back because the elder blonde was ac-complimented by the swede who was keeping his eyes on Arthurs movements like a hawk on a mouse . Lukas stared down at the little brit . How could this pip squeak be related to scotland ? . The red headed nation known as scotland was tall , muscular and just a glare would be enough to make a enemy think twice, Arthur on the other hand was small , thin, and those eyes couldn't scare of a train-y warrior .

Lukas pouched the blonde straight across the face before getting back up and walking into his hut . He offered no explanation for his actions which didn't help to steady the brits confusion. Arthur jumped up and was about to ride away when his shoulder was grabbed by the swede and he was pulled by his cloak over to the fires edge . Berwald forced the younger to sit down, not saying a word, instead turning to his sword and cleaning it . Of course that didn't help the brits fear. All he knew was he had been punched , forced to stay and now the viking he was most afraid of was sitting there with a weapon in hand! He shuffled away nervously before being pulled back by the swede . "W Why wont you let me leave ? " The young brit muttered as he looked towards the fire and not the other . The swede just shot the brit a glare before grumbling out - "Because if you leave then Mathias will be in a mood . I cant stand him as it is . When he gets whiney he is ten times worse " The swede continued to clean his sword , not even keeping a eye on the brit, knowing he would stay out of fear alone .

Eventually the dane returned, dragging a deer just behind him. "Hey Norge, Svie ! im bac-"-he took one look at the brit who had a bruised cheek before charging towards the swedish-men , shooting him a glare that could curdle milk. " I thought i told you not to touch him"

"I didn't " Came a simple reply from the taller blonde" Talk to Norge About it " He stood up , going into one of the huts and ignoring the two men behind him . The dane continued to glare at the swede until left, Once he did The dane grabbed the brits hand, tugging the smaller male back into their hut . Mathias set Arthur down onto a pile of furs ." Arthur what did you do to make norge hit you ? " He asked Rather calmly. Making sure the brit knew he wasn't in trouble . Of course Arthur didn't take that well . He hadn't done anything ! And the damn Dane would just make such an assumption ! "I didn't do anything ! He just came over and smacked me one ! " He huffed out before folding his arms over his chest, stubbornly turning around so he faced the opposite way . Mathias sighed, standing and walking out quickly but steadily . After a good twenty minuets he returned to the now calmer Brit . "Your brother has been giving Norge a hard time, He took it out on you, unfairly but ..Thats Norge " The dane took a seat next to the brit and lifted his chin to look at his bruised eye. The blueish purple bruise showed up clearly on the Brits pale skin, making it look worse then it actually was . Mathias tutted slightly displeased that the brit had been hurt for no good reason. However he wasn't about to go and have a go At Lukas for it, they had history and this little brit was just Mathias's Underling ..Nothing more .

Arthur didn't want to have to spend any more time around the Swede and Norwegian. Mathias wasn't too much of a problem, he seemed fairly decent over all . But what happens next time Alistair pissed of Lukas ? Would Arthur receive another damn beating for it ?! ..He shouldn't stick around ..But ..He needed to be stronger for his people … And he would do anything possible to achieve that ." I just want sleep " Arthur said a little cold as he pulled away from Mathias, moving over to where his bag was and laying down next to it.

"Alright then little one ..I will let you rest but ..Tomorrow training starts " Mathias warned as he turned on heel, Leaving Arthur to his own devices for now. The dane had things he had to get done before the night was through any way .

Once the other left, Arthur moved over to the place he had slept the night before. He lay his head down against the furry pelts of furr. The elk pelt tickled his face making him want to sneeze every time he moved his head even in the remotest way. Damn stupid ..comfortable stuff. There were no elk in england, dear yes , but no elk. SO this odd fur that may have been slightly tickley kept the brit clung to it more out of curiosity then anything else.

The next day Arthur didn't get much of a lie in. At dawn just as the sun was coming up and the sky was a mix of oranges reds and glorious rich shades of pinks. The only thing that broke the early morns calm was the sound of Mathias's boots hitting the cold ground as he opened the hut in which the brit was sleeping. Oh. This was going to be fun. In one swooping movement the dane rushed over to the brits side and shouted loud " Wake up now !" He commanded, trying to hide the smirk that was now firmly growing on his face, course the brit didn't do much to stop that smirk .. his reaction was just so perfect . The shaggy haired blonde had jumped up with a yelp and ended up on the other side of the room, clinging to his own cloak as his back pressed firmly against the old hut wall .

It took Arthur a good few minuets before he realised the other male was merely Mathias. What the bloody hell was with that Scandinavian ! Did he have no bloody manners !? "What the hell was that for !?"

"Time to get up ~ Training starts today ~" The dane pretty much sang out as he grabbed a few things from the corner of the hut" Come on Boy, we need to get going now"Mathias's vie was joyful for now, just as it always was, but today was about training, not goofing around.

Arthur sighed, he wanted training but why did Mathias had to be so demanding "Sure sure, what ever i will be ready in a little while, i have to clothe my self and have a quick wash first"Arthur stood up, a annoyed expression etched on his face" In my opinion it is completely stupid to wake at such a-"Arthur was cut of by the danes now firm and almost angry sounding voice "You never know when you are going to be attacked, it could happen at any time and you must be ready when it happens !"Mathias was rarely like this, but … Arthur needed to know that things in a war situation wouldn't be easy and structured, His opponents wouldn't wait for him to wash or re-clothe him self, Any small thing that could slow The brit down would be potentially deadly " Come on, you don't have time to change your clothes"With that the Dane turned around on his heel, walking out of the hut quietly, not waiting for Arthur .The shaggy haired Briton was quiet for a moment before he stood, slowly walking behind the dane.

The walk was quiet, slightly awkward on both sides, But thats how Mathias wanted it. Arthur was still a little childish especially when it came to fighting. The brit defiantly had potential, but he lacked a lot of important skill. Oh well, it was no big deal, Arthur would have to learn even if it was the hard way… In the long run it would be best for the Brit to grow up …wouldn't it ?

Mathias stopped dead in his tracts and set down the heavy equipment that he had been carrying, consisting of his axe, a sword and a bag containing some meat and berries, Cant do training on a empty stomach ." Ah, Here we are." He exclaimed as he relaxed back against a near by tree "This is were we are going to be training together"

Arthur tilted his head as he looked around the empty area, all this place was, was a large vat of land, with trees and a few boulders. Upon closer expectation Arthur saw all the slash marks across one of the trees, it exposed its tan coloured flesh that would usually be protected by the darker and tougher bark . It was obvious this place was used a lot, there were signs of fighting every where, marks on the trees, dug up ground and more worringly , that all too familiar reddish brown stain on the ground ..blood.. Was training really going to be this tough ?… Well even if it was, Arthur in his own eyes had no choice ! His people needed to be protected and the only way they would be is if Arthur became strong, the country of england, or Anglica as it was known back then had to become a strong and tough nation.. no matter the tole on his body or metal state.

" Well come on then, as you said in your own words, we don't have all day "The brit pulled out his own sword which had been at his side the whole time before twirling it around skill fully, trying to show of. For some odd reason he wanted Mathias to be impressed by this useless skill.

"Tch " Mathias tutted at the brit before lunging at him, no word of warning as his axe came flying towards the small blonde. Arthurs eyes opened wide with both fear and shock, almost freezing him to his place …if he didn't move now he could be chopped in half


	4. Lesson number one

Authors note: This chapter is going to involve some headcannons about Arthurs parentage. Basically i have the headcanon that Germania and Britannia had an affaire with one another, resulting in Arthurs birth. Britannia however had a spouse at this time, and he (Celt) is the father Wales, Scotland, and ireland (republic and north)

* * *

Arthurs emerald eyes locked onto the axe, but thus far he had made no attempt to move. That Axe came rushing down faster and harder, any second now and it would be smacking straight into the brit.

Thankfully Arthur rushed back, narrowly avoiding the axe. Arthur wasn't as strong as Matthias, nor any where near as experienced as the elder nation. The brits mind thought quickly, not as strong, not as tall, not as heavy ….But… He was smaller, agile and fast, Those were the things he could use to his advantage. Soon enough Matthias was lunging forward again, swinging the axe from behind his shoulder. Arthur ducked, now moving behind Matthias and going for the attack, aiming his sword to hit the others shoulder. Course, the viking wasn't going to be beat so quickly, he span on heel and met Arthurs Sword with his own axe, wild grin clearly spread across his face." Nej, Gut try" He almost sang out playfully, easily showing off his strength by using pressure to make Arthurs weapon lower under Matthias' axe . This in Matthias' eyes was all a way of trying to see how strong the brit was, Not just physically, but he also wanted to see how far the little blonde nation could be pushed Mentally.

Arthur frowned once he felt the other easily push his sword away, feet now moving with out being told as he got out of the way of Matthias and his Axe. The british nations bright eyes darted around, trying to find any opportunity to attack. By now the brit was no longer over thinking his moves like he would usually do, now his actions had started to come about through impulse. If he saw a chance to attack, he would. No over thinking, no delays in his movements. No. He was swift, agile. Arthur's feet thrust him forward, and without a second thought the british nation slashed his sword across the Danes broad chest, cutting through the material that covered Matthias' upper half.

Arthurs eyes widened the second he had realised what he had done. Instantly the brit froze, emerald orbs focused on the bloody slash he had left behind on the elders chest. He didn't move, he didn't speak, he was just stilled in shock… Arthur had never made such a wound on any one, he usually had his countrymens protection in battles with his brothers, or Francis' Men. Arthur was so distracted by what he had caused, that he didn't realise the dane had moved behind him until he felt the cold metal of an Axe being pressed tightly to his throat. "Ugh-" The brit chocked out, panic starting to fill his body. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Ja, You should be" Came the Danes reply, voice covered in seriousness, which seemed so unnatural to Matthias' usual care free tone." Freezing like that infront of the enemy could just get you badly injured and your men killed before their time. " Matthias sighed out ever slightly before removing his axe from the britishmens neck. " Now come on, lets get back to camp" A grin grew on the taller blondes face as he allowed his carefree tone to take over once more. " I need to get this cut cleaned up, You did me in good there. Nice one. "

Arthur let out a small sigh of relief and reached up to rub his neck, checking to see if the sharp blade had left any cut behind, luckily despite Matthias' heavy handedness there was no wound, no blood, nothing.

The walk back to the camp was much nicer and less awkward than the one from the morning. Both parties were pleased with the results of the training. Matthias now knew what Arthurs strong points were and where he would need help to improve. Arthur on the other hand was merely happy to have the complement from the warrior nation, he wouldn't be admitting it to any one soon, or even fully accepting it him self, but.. It ment a lot to Arthur. The brit hadn't often got much encouragement or praise, His mother was the only one that ever really gave him such words of kindness and when she died that left the brit with Papa Celt (The father of three of the four uk brothers), young scotland, wales and ireland and later on with his biological father, none of whom were not known for expressing very much positive emotion.

Upon arrival at the small campsite, Arthur was surprised to see the Norwegian and the Swede waiting for them, Lukas' face looking stoic as usual, however a slight hint of annoyance on Berwalds features suggested that what ever was about to occur was in no way going to be pleasant. Arthur hung back slightly, bruise that was clear on his face reminding him of the last encounter he had with the two males. Matthias on the other hand happily walked up to the two, grin staying on his face as he looked them over, which of course seemed to piss of Berwald even more… Then again most things Mathias did seemed to annoy Berwald in some sense. " Aww~ You two waited for us," The dane hummed, looking at the two men, but distinctly eyeing up the expression that casually became more irate upon the swedishmens face.

" We're s'pposed t' be 'eading back later 'nd you ha'n't 'elped with any pack'ng" Berwald declared, tone supporting the fact that he wasn't impressed in the slightest with the danish mens actions. "N'w we're gonna be set back a day or so."

"Whats one day going to do Ber? The gods are on our side and the weather looks fairly stable for this part of the world" Matthias excused him self, arms crossing over his chest ever so slightly.

"That dosnt change the fact that you were slacking of again Matthias. You didn't even warn us that you were heading of" Said the Norwegian, finally deciding to air his thoughts, mainly to stop Matthias and Berwald from scrapping, Course he didn't care for them, they could rip each other apart, just as long as they didn't leave a mess for him that is. Lukas turned on his heels, walking back towards one of the horses. " We need to be ready by morn, so get your self ready"

Arthur had mixed feelings towards that. The vikings were leaving, maybe not for good, but they were certainly leaving for the time being, meaning that his people would be able to enjoy some sort of peace for a while, However that also ment there would be no further training for some while.. and no deterrents for any other potential threats. Giving the dane a look that displayed his uncertainty, the brit moved back ever so slightly, one hand resting gently on his hip.

"Don't worry" The dane cooed, pulling Arthur over and a little roughly getting him into what can only be explained as a mix between a hug and a head lock. " We will be back soon enough, and im leaving some of my men behind so if you really miss me so much you can go and speak with them" Matthias gave the brit one last squeeze before pulling away and heading of a few paces before stopping. '" Arthur' He called a little more seriously. " You should get going now, you know back to one of your villages" Matthias trusted Lukas with his life, and to some point he trusted his life to Berwald. But. He held no trust for either of the men when it came to the well being of Arthur, last night had merely reinforced that.

Arthur gave a slight nod before heading of towards the thicker part of the woods, the area had always offered the english men a safe place to rest and walk. Being small and agile had to have its perks and the ability to duck and weave through the many tree roots and branches was one of those such perks. Mere inches from his safe zone, Arthur felt a force stopping all his movements, instantly he recognised the source as some sort of magic, and the only other person within the vicinity with the control of such magic would be Lukas… The force didn't hurt at first, it was a warm feeling that tingled in his lower legs, ankles and feet, however that mildly pleasant feeling soon faded as the pressure became stronger, now making the brit wince.

" You were the reason Matthias was late, and from that we are a day behind with our journey" A calm and stoic voice came from behind. Lukas walked around the boy in his clutch, now standing infront of him. " I do hope this does not happen again, because then there will have to be some sort of punishment." He warned, glaring down at the pale skinned nation. " Leave" He commanded, clicking his fingers and ceasing the spell that he had used to bind the brits ankles to the ground.

Arthur didn't need to be told twice, quickly he walked among the thick undergrowth disappearing within the thick shrubbery.

* * *

Within the hour Arthur found him self back in his own hut deep within the forest. Arthur had lived alone ever since rome left his lands, he found it more enjoyable in his own company where he didn't have to be concerned with anything bothering him or his studies. After Rome had left Arthurs land most books and anything that had been brought to the island had been left unused or had been destroyed, most if not all information lost to the island and its inhabitants, despite his peoples ignorance of the technology Arthur had learned and retained some of the information such as the ability to write and read roman numerals and alphabet.. Even if his people didn't want the information, Arthur certainly did. Rome or rather Caesar had done a lot for England, or Anglica as he was known at the time. Caesar had helped with Arthurs studies, spent some time teaching him to hunt and other activities that the Brits natural father didn't have the time to do. Despite the rough treatment he gave Arthurs people, Caesar had done more good than bad for Arthur specifically.

Currently Arthur was sitting down on the pile of furs that he used for a bed, a slab of wood lay across his lap and a blade in his hand as he carved through the flesh of the wood that would, with a lot of work would be his new bow. Making bows was one thing that his father had taught him when the nation had visited his son. His real father taught him a few essential skills when he visited, bow making being one of the skills Arthur found him using in his spare time. Some how when ever he carved into a potential bow he thought back to those memories of sitting out in the woods adjacent to his father. Those memories often led to a pang within Arthurs heart, making him wish he hadn't remembered at all. Unfortunately Arthurs brain had already wondered back to one of those times he spent with his father.

* * *

The brit had spent most the month with Caesar, getting to know the occupying nation who in Arthurs eyes was rather … strange to say the least, When his father ( who Arthur had only met a few months before when his mother had died) had shown up, entering calmly and waiting for either Caesar or Arthur to notice him.

"Caesar" Germania called out, letting his friend know of his presence, in the room. The germanic nation stood tall and gave of a aura that demanded respect, which at the time scared Arthur, often causing him to stay silent around the man that he knew to be his father.

"AH! Adalwin! You made it and a day earlier than first thought" Ceasar greeted grasping the others arm with a smile. " Arthur" He called over, looking down to the small blonde boy who was watching the men from a slight distance. "Come and greet your papa"

Arthur was hesitant as he often was, but he stood him self up and walked towards the tall blonde man." W-welcome faeder (old english for father)" He greeted, trying to sound sure of him self, but the slight stutter giving his uncertainness away to both Caesar and by the looks of the slight grimace on the germanic nations face, also giving him self away to Adalwin. Arthur shifted weight from one foot to another, unsure on weather to speak up any more, or even if he should stay silent.. Meetings with his father were always like this, one greeting, followed by awkward silence and then a lovely accompaniment of Caesar trying to convince the two to bond. And with the timing of clock work Caesar suggested a 'brilliant' idea " Arthur, you are a natural with a bow from what i have seen! But you are none too great with making them. Adalwin why don't you take little Arthur out and show him how you make your bows?" Caesar had that rather annoying overly happy grin on his face as he often did when he thought he was helping a situation out. Adalwin looked up to the roman, eyebrow cocking out of habit as he looked to the man " Caesar, you know that i have important issues to deal wit-" Adalwin was just about to finish up his sentence when he saw the look of disappointment on his middle childs face. The look of dulled pain in those emerald eyes were a site that over the years Arthur managed to hide, but at this young age (Around the human age of 10) Arthur hadn't the experience to hide the look, which luckily or unluckily pulled at his fathers heart strings." Though… I suppose this is more important. Knowing to make a weapon is one of the most important skills that can be learned or taught."

The ride out into the forest was always so silent at the start. Arthur would sit behind his father and would hold tight to the flowing, rough. green cloak that often was draped around the germanic mans shoulders, and Adalwin would remain silent, stealing glances of his son to check that the child was still there. The relationship between the two was far from brilliant. Arthur often found him self falling silent around his father, and Adalwin equally was not often one for communicating with his young son, Mainly because he didn't know how or where to start. Arthur was not a fighter like his eldest son Gilbert. Arthur was not skilled with a sword nor a axe, He did not wrestle, he did not play roughly with any of the human children and even seemed slightly scared of his elder brothers on his mothers side. All Arthur seemed to enjoy doing was studying or going of and playing with the wild life he found.

Arthur was the bastard child of Germania and his mother britannia, the result of an affaire, course it had caused a great amount of trouble for both Britannia and Germania and their spouses. Celt who was the father to Arthurs elder brothers helped to raise Arthur and along with Britannia they made Arthur think he was just another Kirkland… But when Britannia died Celt had blurted out the truth to the young nation. Only a select few knew Arthurs true origin and his brothers from both sides were not in that selected few, a decision that was decided by all the parties involved, after all it was for the best..wasn't it?

Adalwin stopped the horse as he spotted the perfect piece of wood for carving a bow from. Swiftly the blonde jumped from the horse, taking Arthur with him in one graceful movement." This will do nicely" He spoke out for the first time since they headed out with one another. " Arthur, come " He commanded, gesturing the brit over as he bent down to examine the wood further." This type of wood is best for what we need it for" The blonde explained turning his head for just a moment so he could look to the boy. "We only need one for today. I will carve, you watch." He stated hurling the wood onto his horses back before helping Arthur back to the horse. With that the just as awkward ride back began.

Once back and settled Adalwin waved over to his son, ushering him over and sitting Arthur down just on his lap. The germanic nation brought the wood over to him self and set it just infront of Arthur, who was sitting good and still. Arthurs large emerald eyes looked over the wood before he turned his attention back up to his father, who was currently reaching into his pocket to bring out a knife. Adalwin brought the knife out and placed it in his sons hand before resting his own larger hand just over Arthurs. " We will carve it together. You will learn quicker if we do it that way". Arthur merely gave his father a slight nod to show that he understood. Sooner than he thought Arthur felt his fathers hand leading his own on and making the first slice into the soft bark of the wood.

* * *

"Ow!" Arthur yelped out as the blade cut into his hand. Seems the brit hadn't been paying attention to what he was doing, instead he had been wrapped up in that damn memory and as a result his hand now possessed a rather deep cut. The brit stood him self up and walked over to where he kept his healing herbs and picked out one of the smaller green leaves before starting to ground it up. He hated to waste good herbs, but the cut needed to be covered and the herb would both cover the skin and make the sting dull to a slight throbbing sensation instead.

Arthur couldn't deny the fact that he was slightly angry with him self. When carving the brit was always so skilled, so careful! But this time he had let those memorise distract him… This is why such memorise should just be forgotten…


End file.
